A high-polymer weight light-emitting material and charge transport material are soluble in a solvent and capable of forming an organic layer in a light-emitting device by a coating method. Therefore, various types of materials have been investigated. For example, a polymer compound having the following structure, in which two benzene rings (see, e.g., Non-Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 1) are condensed with a cyclopentadiene ring, is known.

As another example, a polymer compound having a functional substituent such as hole injection/transport group, an electron injection/transport group or a light-emitting group in a conjugated main chain and side chain (see, e.g., Patent Documents 2 and 3 and Non-Patent Documents 2 and 3).
Patent Document 1: International Publication WO99/54385 pamphlet,
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2004-277568
Patent Document 3: WO2001-62822
Non-Patent Document 1: Advanced Materials, Vol. 9, No. 10 (1997), p. 798
Non-Patent Document 2: Advanced Materials, 2002, 14(11), 809-811
Non-Patent Document 3: J. Polymer Science, Part A; 2005, 43(3), 859-869